Together At Last
by Nil1875
Summary: Squffie Fluff. Dedicated to all of you out there who are just dying for some new Squffie.K R


_AN/Well here is my first Squffie oneshot. Dedicated to all the Squffie fans out there that I know are, like me, soooo mad that they've read everything out there. Rated PG for some suggestivness but not much. _

_ Enjoy and leave a review. _

* * *

"Morning Squall," said Yuffie happily, as she bounced into the waterway.

"It's Leon," he said auomaitcly.

Yuffie frowned as her anger finally got the better of her. She finally snapped. She wouldn't put up with this anymore. He had been cold towards her for too long. A scowl on her face Yuffie turned around and roundhoused Leon, somehow surprising him and landing a square blow to his stomach.

"Oof" He fell back with a thud. "What the hell was that for Yuffie?" he asked with a grunt, looking up at her. He saw her face contorted with rage.

Yuffie couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'What was that for?' that was all he could say? He should know damm well what that was for.

"Squall Leonhart, You should know full well what that was for," she growled as he stood up. "For being your normal jerkfaced self again. Can't you lighten up once in a while?"

Leon just looked at her. What was she talking about? She was always so happy and cheery. Now she was yelling at him? She had yelled at him before, but it had always been over somethin small, insinificant. Like who got the shower first in the mornings, when she used all the hot water he would yell and visa versa. But this?

"Yuffie?" he questioned cautiously. His gut still hurt from the blow she as dealt him.

"Always with the damm 'it's Leon,' bullshit. For once in your life will you let someone else in?" she yelled.

By now Yuffie was crying.

_Could it be? _Thought Leon. _She...could she feel the same? Is that why she's yelling at me? She thinks I hate her? That I push her away?_

He watched as tears ran down her cheeks. He had never seen her cry. Not over him. She had cried when the heartless took her world. She had cried when she was wounded in battle for the first time.

She had never cried over him.

He just stared at her. She knew what he must be thinking. 'Has she gone insane?' She saw it in his eyes. She should never have said anything. She had kept silent for over eight years. Now she had thrown away the last thing she had.

She wouldn't call them friends but she had always valued his company. Now she was sure she had lost it. He would hate her. He _did_ hate her. He always had. He had always been blind to her love for him.

She didn't know why she had ever felt for him. He would never return her feelings.

She turned away from him, tears that had been held back too long, falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Leon," she said as she began to walk away.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. She reluctabtly turned and found herself pulled against his chest, his arms wrapping around her.

"Don't Yuffie. Don't walk away. I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

She put her arms around his waist and held him. "Why can't you see that someone cares about you? she sobbed.

He stroked her hair, gently kissing the top of her head. "Oh Yuffie, I'm so sorry."

She just cried into his shirt. She cried away all her pain, all her years of suffering. She had loved him since she was twelve. Now she was almost twenty one and she couldn't take it anymore. She had been prepared to walk away again but he stopped her and now he was being so nice to her.

"Yuffie?" he asked gently. She didn't answer.

"Yuffie look at me," he said putting his hand under her chin and raising her face.

She sniffed and tried to hide her face but his hand kept her face up and her eyes locked with his.

"Yuffie...How do you fell about me?" he questioned. She tried to pull herself away but his arm was still around her waist and his hand kept a gentle but firm grip on her chin.

"Tell me," he whispered.

Tears that had almost subsided, poured down her face once more. He moved his hand so it rested against her cheek and brushed away the tears with his thumb.

She looked up into his deep blue eyes and desided it was time for the truth.

"Squall..." She waited for him to correct her like he always did, but it didn't come.

She drew a deep breath and continued.

"Squall, I Love You," she said. She bent her head down and refused to look at him.

To her great surprise she found her self being lifted and spun around while laughter filled the air. Looking at Leon in surprise she saw him smiling. He set her down and she would have fallen if he hadn't still been holding her. Her knees were weak from the look he was giving her. There was a light in his eyes that she had never seen before.

Before she could blink his lips were one hers. She hesitated for a moment then came to her senses and deepened the kiss, her arms going around his neck. She felt fire rush through her body as his lips caressed hers. Slowly she parted her lips and taking the hint he slid his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered slightly when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Yuffie I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I-" He was silenced by her lips against his.

"I think you've said enough," she said giggling.

"Your right," he said and with a smirk he picked her up and carried her back to his room, ignoring the glances from the townsfolk, happy just to be together at last.


End file.
